Enterprise social networking systems provide users with an information feed of feed items such as posts for tracked objects. Social networking system users can track project and sales opportunities, solicit input from knowledgeable colleagues, and otherwise enrich the social networking experience through updates about coworkers, customers, topics of interest, and business objects, sometimes referred to as “feed tracked changes.” Users can also form groups and post messages on each other's profiles to facilitate collaboration and seek help from the community.